Salvation
by Rosa17
Summary: Sequel to: Take Me To Your Heart. The gang's next adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Salvation

Sequel To: Take me to Your Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters etc.

Part 1

The man travelled slowly, his donkey was small and he rather large a burden for it to carry. Nonetheless he moved silently not drawing attention to himself at all, underfoot was muddy despite the sub-zero temperatures. It was dark and it was cold. Icicles were hanging in their dozens off the undressed branches of the trees. The only people out on a night like this would be beggars, villains and fools, he decided perhaps he was the latter, but he had no wish to venture into Sherwood Forest by day in case he came across the infamous Robin Hood and was forced to part with his wealth. Not that he had a lot, but was in the benefit of a small amount of money on his person when he had agreed to marry two peasants three days previously.

He did wonder what indeed Robin Hood was like. He had heard good as well as not so good things about the man. The good things had come via the poor and oppressed while the non favourable had come from people in position, take the Sheriff of Nottingham for example and his side kick Sir Guy of Gisborne. Now there were two corrupt individuals if ever he had seen, and seen them he had. They though did not know him and he wanted to keep it that way, to be just another person in their 'shire', who did as he was bid and caused no uproar. He had a job to do, a position to be filled and he was going to fill it. Brother John declared that he, Friar Tuck was not worthy of being at the Abbey, perhaps a year or two in the big wide world, taking a position for which he would gain no monetary pay would maybe endure his heart better to the work of God.

Tuck shook his head, Brother John was far from perfect in fact possibly only the Sheriff and Gisborne were more dishonest in the whole of the county. He, himself had taken pity on a woman needing help, assistance, pity and for that it seemed he was to be punished or at least driven from the Abbey where he had resided in for so long.

He yawned he had been travelling some time and while nearer his destination was not there as of yet, he was on his way out of the forest and hoped that when in the open countryside would not be accosted by some common criminal, Robin Hood certainly was not that; common. He was a man of lineage, a man who if the tales were to be true had saved the King's life in the Holy Land and therefore was a hero, in Jerusalem, London and in Nottingham and possibly the entire width and breath of England. The people's hero, Robin Hood; had a nice ring to it, he smiled, wishing perhaps Robin had stopped him during his passage through Sherwood; he wanted to be acquainted with the great legend after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The cave was basic, it served it's purpose being dry and less exposed to the harsh winter weather than sleeping outside in Nottinghamshire would be, but it was far from the luxury of Marian's childhood, or Robin's for that matter. The cave was a good size, the roof low in places which irked John particularly at times. And when the days were very dire at least one other person would rub another up the wrong way and an argument would develop, usually petty and insignificant.

The wind suddenly rushed through the outer cave as it changed direction and Marian was pleased they were within the sanctuary of the inner cave. Robin was close she could almost feel him breathing as she lay there awake in the darkness. She was, she finally admitted cold, more than that it seemed to seep right into her very bones and she was glad her father had not lived, only to endure this lifestyle for the winter surely would have killed him off if the guard at the castle hadn't.

It had been several weeks since they had moved to the cave and each day grew colder. It was almost Christmas now and she wondered if it was not for the fact they needed to eat and have fuel to make a fire that they all would hibernate until spring. Being cooped up with the gang in the cave until then however did not fill Marian with joy, she was sure cabin fever would take over if in fact it had not already begun.

The past few weeks she had gotten along better with Robin to the point that their relationship was blooming, they still fought and she knew they always would. But she loved him there was no one else for her She moved curled up in a ball but that had no effect she was still cold, freezing would be a better word. She was contemplating curling up next to Robin when she became aware that all was not as it should be with him. He was muttering in his sleep and she wondered why she hadn't noticed it earlier.

Robin's mind was a myriad of dreams, dreams of the Holy Land mixed in with people from Nottingham making the whole thing a giant muddle he woke suddenly when instead of Gisborne holding his sword ready to kill the King he was aiming at Robin instead. His body jerked as he woke his breathing uncontrollable as he took stock of where he was and who he was with.

"Robin?"

Her voice came to him as it had done in the dream, from a faraway place. He felt his heart pumping blindly in his chest as still half in the dream world began to instinctively think of the fact he had to save her from Gisborne. No he rationalised Gisborne was not here, not in the cave. He was in Nottingham warm and well fed in his bed not like the outlaws who for now every day was a bitter and harsh matter of survival.

"Robin."

She spoke again, her voice holding concern for his well being and he knew he ought to respond.

Clearing his voice he said ever so quietly, "I was dreaming."

"Of the Holy Land."

He smiled into the darkness and replied. "That and other things."

"You want to tell me about it," she offered.

He laughed then and added, "It does not matter."

"If it woke you then it surely does," she argued.

He turned onto his side so that he faced her, now that his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light he could make out her face even if he was unable to define her features, which were inscribed on his heart anyway. He went on then to tell her the dreams that tormented his soul and after relieving himself of the burden felt much better.

"So why are you not sleeping?" he finally asked he.

"I was cold," she told him.

"Cold?" he said in mock surprise. "Why did you not wake me?"

"I was considering it when you began to mutter in your sleep."

"Come," he simply said and opened his cloak for her to slide beneath; he wrapped it snugly about the pair of them before pulling Marian's single blanket atop. "Better?" he whispered he felt the nod of her head beneath his chin and waited until her breathing evened out and knew she was asleep before finding a restful slumber himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your feedback, sorry this is s very short post today.

Part 3

"The weather is not letting up," said Gisborne half to himself as he looked out the Sheriff's window at the castle.

"It's called winter Gisborne," Vasey replied. "And it means that the outlaws are not interfering with any of my schemes, it is far too cold for them to venture out of their little hidey hole in the forest."

"But is Marian with them?"

"Why do you care where the girl is?"

"Hood said he had not seen her that she was not with him, last time we spoke at Eli's house."

"Humph well perhaps Anya dissolved their relationship or not, who knows?"

"She could be back with Hood in the forest," Guy muttered crossly, snarling almost as he did so.

"And," Vasey added. "She could just as likely have sought sanctuary in an Abbey outside of Nottinghamshire; I for one can't see Marian braving the woods at this time of year even for Hood."

"Possibly and that would make sense as to why they has been no news or sightings of the blasted woman."

"Let's not waste our time thinking thoughts of women, especially traitorous women like Marian. Hood is welcome to her as far as I can see."

Guy made a guttural reply obviously not sharing Vasey's opinion of Marian and began to talk of matters in hand. "So?"

"So indeed, we have to prepare for a visitor Brother John is arriving in the next few days and we need to make his stay as comfortable as possible."

"He is a monk they do not live in comfort," Gisborne put in.

"Ah but for Brother John we must make an exception if he is to help in our quest to destroy the Earl of Markwick and all that he stands for and believes in."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"I don't understand," said Much huffily, staring at the retreating backs of Robin and Marian.

"They want to be alone," said Will, with a shrug.

"Yes but surely…I mean…it is not right….I should go with Robin."

"Much," said Alan as patiently as he could muster. "They are in love and people in love sometimes want to be alone."

"Yes, yes I understand that but I…."

"Much," said Alan again. "What time do they have alone? We have spent the last few weeks huddled up in the cave only going out when necessary, come on you have to come with us."

"Alright," he said one last time before Marian and Robin disappeared into the forest.

"Come on, we will have fun" Djaq told him.

"We will?" he asked not quite believing it.

"Much you knew that when things changed between Marian and Robin things would change all round," Alan added fast losing his patience.

"But not I and….I should be by my Masters side."

"And you are when he needs you. But right now he doesn't need you," Alan added. "Come on, we have work to do."

-----

Robin and Marian walked in companionable silence their hands entwined despite the bitterly cold air, they moved briskly and soon began to feel the benefit of walking at a pace, their cheeks reddened from the air, a healthy glow. They reached their destination entered the stables, they didn't have to wait long before the swish of skirts caught their attention and suddenly the shy but smiling face of Naomi appeared. She looked well and was clothed properly with a cloak about her shoulders and boots on her feet. Her hair was clean and tidy and she smelt sweet.

"You came," she whispered.

"Just like we promised," Robin told her. "Can you talk?"

"For a bit, I said I wanted to see the horses."

"Are Eli and Anya treating you well?" asked Marian carefully.

"We are not hungry or cold and we have a nursemaid called Sarah, she is kind."

"You can trust her?" asked Robin.

"I do not think I could tell her about you but if we are sad she will comfort us."

"That is good," said Marian letting out the breath she had been holding.

"And we are to be schooled, to read to write Simon and I," she added.

"That's very good," said Robin, shrugging at Marian and wondering at Eli's motives.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne said we should be lit…..lite"

"Literate," supplied Marian as Naomi smiled and nodded her head.

There came the sound of a woman's voice calling Naomi's name she spontaneously hugged them both briefly then said. "That is Sarah. I have to go. Goodbye," she paused, waved and then was gone.

Marian and Robin were both pleased that things seemed to be working out for them but still did not trust Eli or Anya at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Marian and Robin decided to make best use of the opportunity to spend some time alone together, the harsh weather had prevented that for many weeks and it appeared to both of them that they were always tripping over Much. Today they sought refuge at the blue pool, the shelter that Marian and the children had used some weeks before was looking worse for wear once more and had evidence of use as a shelter for some wild animal. They chose to stand on a couple of large stones which bordered the pool. The water had frozen over since their last visit, forming patterns and locked twigs and leaves within.

Robin wrapped his arms under Marian cloak and pulled her to him so that their bodies were flush, each drawing heat from the other as her arms snaked their own way about him.

"This is better," he declared and she smiled in response.

Robin leant down and rested his roughened cheek against her soft one drinking in the moment of stillness together without any interruptions. Marian took a deep breath and let it out slowly before reaching up to cup her hands about his face and drew him apart. Recently his eyes hadn't hidden anything from her; and today was no exception, she traced her finger across his full lips before leaning up to kiss him. He welcomed the kiss, claiming what was his with a swift sweep of his tongue and enjoying the feelings that they stirred and evoked it each other. The kiss was hot and passionate but was suddenly cooled when a large icicle grew too heavy for the twig on which it grew and plopped right down his neck, past his clothing and down to his backbone before it settled in and melted. He pulled away and shuddered as Marian, just laughed and he could not help but smile in return.

Tuck had been at his new post for a few hours, his hosts or employers had shown him where he was to sleep. It was a pleasant room, airy even today when he drew back the shutters to let light, and fresh air breeze in, traces of unwashed bodies trailed up the stairs and permeated every part of the house, he thought. He sniffed in the air and sighed. It was now or never, he thought, to start what would be his role for the next two years at least if not for longer.

He walked down the landing, then the stairs and paused at the foot by a room in which he could hear voices behind the closed doors. Tuck recognised the booming voice of Brother John, which was one voice he hadn't expected to hear. He pulled away, eavesdroppers never heard anything good about themselves; he should not listen to what was being said. However he was pulled, Brother John was a deceitful and corrupt man, if Tuck could find out what was in the offing perhaps he could stop it before it was too late. Carefully and silently he put his ear to the door, there were several male voices and although he couldn't distinguish them he soon found them out to be of the Sheriff of Nottingham his sidekick Gisborne, his employer, his employer's wife and of course Brother John. They were plotting some scheme which did not surprise him, to rid themselves of a thorn in their side. When he heard the conversation shift to himself he moved away, walking to what he knew would be the room in which he was called to carry out his duties. He was muttering as he entered the room and did not take stock of what was inside.

"Robin Hood," he said. "I need to talk to Robin Hood if anyone can help me he can."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"I can help you find Robin Hood."

Friar Tuck jolted out of his reverie; there were two children in the room. The boy he judged by what he had been told was Simon, heir to this manor and the other would be the daughter Naomi, she looked at him straight in the eye and he deduced that it was she who had spoken.

"I am Friar Tuck," he said introducing himself. "And you must be Simon and Naomi. I am here to teach you your lessons."

Naomi said nothing more of Robin Hood, and for the next two hours he worked steadily to teach them the rudiments of the alphabet. The girl child seemed eager to learn while the boy he knew would rather be elsewhere if the weather permitted his guess was outside running off his no doubt endless energy as he had once enjoyed as a young boy himself.

The lesson ended and as predicted the boy ran off as soon as he was dismissed. The girl however stayed and walked up to him where he sat at his desk. She watched him, her eyes wide as he pretended to get on with important things.

"Can I help you?" he finally asked.

"No, but I think I can help you."

"You can help me?" he replied with a smile.

"Yes, you said you needed to find Robin Hood I can tell you. If you can keep it a secret."

"I have kept many secrets over the years," he told her.

She stepped back and watched him some more before adding. "So…do you need my help?"

"Finding Robin Hood is dangerous for a man, let alone a small girl like you."

"Robin Hood is not dangerous, unless you are his enemy," she honestly told him.

"And what does a young thing like you know of a man like Robin Hood?"

"He is my friend," she simply replied.

Tuck smiled and decided that instead of her imagination being filled with fairies in the glen she had instead dreamt up a friendship with the legendary Hood.

"People just don't become friends with Robin Hood at least not people like you who live in luxury," he told her.

"He put us here," she told him, eager to prove that she did indeed know Robin Hood.

"He put you where?" queried the man of the cloth.

"Here, in Knighton hall with our father. Our mother died, we were lost, Robin Hood and Marian looked after us and then they brought us here. I would have rather stayed with them. But it is alright here I suppose."

Tuck regarded her earnest face and sighed, perhaps she was telling the truth, footsteps prevented him asking anything further as the nursemaid Sarah appeared and informed the child it was lunchtime.

As Naomi made her way out the room she turned and said. "Remember if you want to find him, I know how."

Tuck shook his head, did he need to find Robin Hood was that the answer? He didn't know, perhaps he needed more information, proof of what he had overheard but how he was going to glean that was anyone's guess.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Tuck had been in the house for two days when Eli thought him fit and trustworthy enough to take a message to Nottingham.

"You are to give this message into the hand of the Sheriff himself," implored Eli. "No other, not even Sir Guy of Gisborne."

"I understand," said Tuck.

He mounted upon his donkey and set off; the shortest route was of course through the forest. Tuck wasn't sure however if today was the day he wanted to come face to face with Robin Hood and instead took the cowards way out, going the long way round, but in doing so passed many of the oppressed villages and saw for himself the pitiful way in which they were forced to live. Tuck wished that somehow he could help elevate their strife himself, but what could a poor penniless Friar do by himself?

The town of Nottingham should be thriving, but was not as was the case with many county towns in these dark days. He left the donkey in the hands of an unenthusiastic guard and set off up the stone steps to the main entrance.

"I am here to see the Sheriff," he told the fierce guard at the door.

"He's busy."

"I too am a busy man. I have work I need to be doing and yet I have an urgent message, which I am to only give unto his hand. It is from Eli of Knighton Hall," Tuck explained, adding the last part as an afterthought hoping it might throw some clout on his errand.

"Very well," the guard finally said and let him in and pointed him in the right direction. "Do not tarry my job isn't worth it."

Tuck had no intention of 'tarrying' if he could help it. He did stop to admire the stonework as he walked along the corridor, looking up at the high ceilings and colliding with someone coming the opposite way.

"Sorry," muttered Tuck.

"Watch where you're going" the gruff voice said.

Tuck looked up, all he could see was black leather, his eyes trailed up further and finally he recognised Gisborne.

"Sir Guy," he said as politely as he could muster.

"Have we met?"

"I'm Tuck, Friar Tuck, Brother John appointed me to Eli of Knighton hall,"

"Ah yes, the do gooder who tripped up," he replied with a snarl. "What can we do for you here in the castle?"

"I am seeking the Sheriff. Eli gave me a letter to hand to the Sheriff himself and no one else," Tuck said determined not to hand it over to this Gisborne character.

"Let me see, the Sheriff hides nothing from me," he told Tuck and held out his hand.

"I fear I can not," Tuck said reaching inside his robes and gripping tightly on the letter. "My mission is to hand it to the Sheriff in person, you are not that person."

"No I am not," Guy said. "Alright, get on with it, come with me."

Tuck followed Gisborne into the Sheriff's quarters and Tuck took everything in, he did not want to miss a thing, should he find himself here again in less pleasant circumstances.

The Sheriff had been alone at his desk writing when the pair walked in.

"This," said Guy. "Is Friar Tuck, from Knighton Hall."

"Ah the school master, come nearer." Tuck did as he was bid as the Sheriff looked him over and he continued, "bit on the portly side aren't you, still I don't suppose that effects the way you teach the alphabet, numbers and Latin."

"He has a letter for you from Eli," added Guy.

"Hand it over then," Vasey said.

Tuck handed him the letter and he read it before looking up at Tuck, then guy. He took a fresh sheaf of paper and began to write a reply. When done he handed it back to Tuck.

"Go now," said Gisborne to Tuck.

"You may leave," agreed the Sheriff, waving his hand in the direction of the door. "I trust you can find your own way out."

Tuck nodded politely to both of them and took his leave. Walking along the balcony he spotted Brother John in the courtyard conversing with some guards. He, Tuck decided was up to no good as usual. He sped silently and swiftly despite his size and was just in time to overhear the last of the conversation. There was no doubt in Tuck's mind now; he had to find Robin Hood.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

The following day after lessons, Tuck called Naomi to his desk, Simon ran out, glad to be out from the confines of the classroom.

"Naomi, you said that you could help me find Robin Hood. I need to find him and soon."

Naomi broke into a smile, and then looked serious as she replied. "But it has to be a secret."

"Yes my child I need to keep it a secret. How about we go out for an educational walk this afternoon? We can say we will be looking at plants who live through the winter, perhaps take Simon along for good measure," he added almost to himself and Naomi nodded and smiled.

It was good news for the trio that although the weather was cold it was a fine day and they made their way through the outskirts of the forest to a village.

"What are we doing here?" queried Tuck. "I don't think Robin Hood will be somewhere like this."

"This is Locksley," the child replied.

"Ah Locksley," muttered Tuck. "Robin of Locksley."

They slipped in and out of sight and wound up and the back door of the manor. Naomi not perturbed by the situation knocked at the door with a confidence she didn't usually display in such abundance. A young serving girl appeared and looked at the trio of visitors.

"We need to see Thornton," the small girl child said.

"You do? What is your business?" she asked cagily, the master was in residence and in a foul mood as usual.

"We can only speak to him, it is important," Tuck added thinking correctly his voice would carry more weight.

"I will see what I can do, try and stay out of sight."

They stood they were beginning to shiver when Thornton appeared.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We need to find Robin Hood. He told me if I …if Simon and I ever needed him or Marian to come and see you and you would make sure we saw him" she explained.

"Naomi and Simon" he said thoughtfully.

"Yes that's us," she said, jumping up and down on the spot while Simon tried to capture a mouse under the woodpile.

"Except it is me who wishes to see Robin Hood," Tuck said. "Can you tell me where I can find him?"

Thornton looked carefully at the man of the cloth in front of him. "Very well but not now…tonight meet me over there behind the church I will lead you as far as I am able."

"Thank you," Tuck said letting out his breath in relief which Thornton clearly saw.

The Friar was clearly troubled and Thornton knew that if it was in Robin's power to help the man he would.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Thornton showed Tuck as far as he was able and then told the portly man he would have to continue alone. Tuck was grateful that tomorrow wasn't a teaching day, for he would never make it back to Knighton Hall in time if it was.

Dawn was beginning to crack when he reached some sort of camp by an entrance to some caves. There was a single man lighting a fire, on which to cook some refreshment he guessed, the pot hanging over being a huge giveaway.

Tuck knew the cook was not Robin Hood or was fairly sure. Tuck cleared his throat and the man looked up startled, but relaxed slightly on summing up the newcomers appearance.

"I'm looking for Robin Hood," said Tuck. "Thornton led me in the right direction,"

"You know Thornton?" the man asked warily.

"Not well, Naomi introduced us."

"Naomi the girl child" the man said just as cagily, repeating everything Tuck said and he wondered if this man was all there in the head.

"Yes."

"Right," said Much, "wait here, it is early you know, my master is still sleeping."

Tuck sat down and said, "Today I am in no hurry to go anywhere."

"Humph," muttered Much as he went into the cave. He returned some moments later, not with Robin Hood as Tuck expected but with a dark haired girl, a woman.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Friar Tuck; I need to speak to Robin Hood. No one else will do."

She smiled. "Persistent are you not?" she told him.

"When I have to be. Who might you be?"

She laughed and told him, "I do not think you are in a position to ask me such questions."

"Marian," he said.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"I am guessing you are Marian."

"Do you always guess?"

"Only when beautiful women evade my questions," he replied teasing her.

"Are monks supposed to flirt?" she asked.

"Not if they want to live to tell me why they need to see me," Robin's voice cut through the conversation, like doubled bladed knife.

"Ah," said Tuck rising nervously now that the moment had arrived, "Robin Hood."

"Yes," he said nodding and indicating with his hand that the Friar should sit down as he did the same. "So Much said you arrived here via Thornton and Naomi of Knighton Hall."

"I did, yes that is correct."

"And?" Robin prompted.

"I have been appointed at Knighton hall, to scholar the children, which is how I came to meet Naomi, she is a joy to teach, her brother is less enthusiastic."

Marian stifled a laugh.

"What?" asked Robin.

"You, my father would tell me that he had been to Locksley, I would say 'have you seen Robin?', he would tell me that you were not paying attention in your studies."

"That was when I was small, I was better when I was older," he said defending himself, indignant that she should mention that in front of a stranger.

"As Simon is, young, he will grow out of it I am sure," she added still chuckling to herself at the expense of Robin.

"You were telling me," Robin said to Tuck. "Why you needed to see me?"

"The Earl of Markwick."

"Alistair," Robin with a nod and Marian moved and sat alongside them instead, now serious.

"The Sheriff, Gisborne, are planning to kill him."

"Alistair Cadwaller has severe opinions," said Marian, "And they are right."

"They are?" asked Robin.

"What have you heard of him since you have been back?" she challenged.

"I know he did not follow the King to the Holy land and at the time I would have called him a coward…..but now…"

"Now?" she asked, placing a hand on his harm. "What would you say now Robin?"

Tuck felt distinctively in the way, he folded his hands into his lap and waited.

"Now," he said softly, words which were intended for her alone. "Now I know that what I did was not what I should have done. Now I know that he was the bravest of men for staying behind, with the people he loved, with his family."

"Why is the Sheriff planning such a thing?" asked Much to drive the conversation back on track.

Marian sighed and said. "The Earl of Markwick's lands lie both in Nottinghamshire and Yorkshire. He pays most of his taxes to Yorkshire. The Sheriff declares that he should pay his taxes twice, his peasants also."

"And now the Sheriff feels he can wait no longer, Brother John at the Abbey where I was, he is with the Sheriff on this, for monetary gain. Half each, although from what I have seen whoever lays their hands on the money first will hardly give it to the other. They want Alistair dead. Vasey feels that Alistair's heir is young enough to be moulded into what he believes is right, to follow his ways and pay taxes to Nottingham."

"How old is the boy now?" Asked Robin.

"Twelve perhaps," shrugged Marian.

"Will you help me; or rather will you help them? I can not sit and let things like this happen but what can I do? I have already been sent to Knighton for helping in an area it was deemed not mine responsibility" he sighed "I wanted to serve God, dedicate my life to him, but how can we do that when we live often in solitary confinement from the outside world? How can we serve God if we are locked away in our own little space and not see how the real people are suffering and calling out for salvation from the terror which captivates their every waking day? I can not continue to do my duties, at the abbey, it is good they have sent me away."

"Do not worry my friend," Robin said with a genuine smile. "We will deal with this."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Robin invited Tuck to stay for breakfast, to which he readily agreed, he was starving and on top of that was curious of the gang that Robin Hood lead. He watched as the other outlaws emerged from their winter camp, like bears coming out of hibernation, except in this case winter was not over. They each moved about, each with their own tasks before settling down to eat together.

Still Tuck remained at the camp, watching, observing each member and taking in everything about them, summing them up with immense detail. Much was eager to please, especially Robin who he called Master and Tuck wondered why. Will and Alan seemed to want to do anything to please the Saracen boy whom he soon found out was female. John didn't say much in fact he said hardly anything at all, but Tuck knew that that didn't mean that he didn't have deep feelings on issues or was at a loss for anything to say. Robin on the other hand was clearly their leader and he could see why.

It was also obvious the way he felt for Marian although neither had shown any signs of affection that morning other than the banter when he had first arrived on Marian side. She, she was looking contemplative, her cloak pulled tight about her as if she was shutting out the world and the people around her. She shivered again and Tuck noticed Robin look at her with a questioning glance, but she didn't meet his eye. He kept one eye on her while he went to talk with John, but still she didn't move.

Tuck decided perhaps he would talk to her, he had found her pleasant to converse with earlier. "Marian" he called, sitting beside her and at once she felt the warmth that the shelter of his body provided as he blocked out the bitter wind.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Are you asking me to?"

She laughed and said. "No"

"You were thinking," he stated.

She raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged. "Yes."

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"About what is bothering you."

"Oh." she said, "Well I did not say anything was bothering me."

"You did not have to."

"That was perceptive of you."

"Not really Robin noticed too."

"Did he?" she asked and then smiled fondly as she rested her gaze on the back of Robin's form.

"There is a tale that you are not in the forest," Tuck told her.

"I know, we…Robin wants it kept that way, so if you…"

"Would keep it to myself?"

"Yes."

"Is this where you want to be?" he asked, thinking perhaps she was unhappy.

Marian laughed. "Yes," she paused. "And no."

He raised his eyebrows at her and replied. "Go on."

"No, I do not want to be here in the woods in the middle of winter, with the knowledge that there are several months of harsh conditions before the weather conditions improve. Yes I want to be wherever Robin is and so if he is here, then I must be here too."

"And if he was not here?"

"Where would we go? We are outlaws, even me. Perhaps we could run off to relations but that is the easy way out, perhaps the cowards way out and how will that help our people? The villages of Locksley, Knighton, and all the other villages within the close vicinity of Nottingham? No we must stay and help them, for who else is there, to win this war for them?"

"That is a big responsibility and a huge task for so few."

"We…they have managed well in the past, why should now be any different?"

Tuck laughed and said. "I have every faith in you; otherwise I would not be here."

Tuck approached Robin around noon, "I am taking my leave." he informed him. "If I hear any more I will find you here again?"

"We will be here; hopefully we will be safe until winter is over."

"And then?" asked Tuck.

"They we move about the forest, never stopping long in any one place, it is the safest way."

"The Sheriff will not hear of your position here from me, of that you can be assured, or the fact that Marian resides with you" Tuck said.

"You spoke with Marian, was she alright?" Robin asked.

"Speak to her yourself," he answered then off Robin's stare added. "She perhaps misses what she had before but….would go anywhere to be with you. How close are you really?"

"Close enough."

"Really, is that so? You have to be careful someone does not snatch her away."

"You mean Gisborne? She has no feelings of love for him, I think perhaps it was loyalty to her father that she agreed to marry Gisborne."

"But she did not and he is angered, enraged and will seek revenge until one or both of you are dead. Would it not be better to die tied with her in wedlock?"

Robin sighed and said. "We….Marian and I were once betrothed. I went to the Holy Land and when I came back she despised me."

"You are past that now, why waste more time?"

"Who would marry us, we are outlawed." Robin replied with a wry laugh.

"I would," said Tuck. "Name your place and the day, I will be there, consecrated ground would be a bonus."

"I will think on it," said Robin. "Now go before Eli realises you have gone for more than a walk in the woods."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all for reading and replying.

Part 11

The gang prepared to secure the part of the camp they were leaving behind safely concealed in the far recess of the inner cave. Robin and John went to Knighton to speak to Tuck for some final information that Thornton had told them he had. Will and Marian headed into Nottingham for supplies. By the clearing they raised their hooded cloaks over their heads and parted ways to gain entrance separately. Half an hour later they were both inside the city walls buying what they required. Will had to dodge a dozen or so guards before he left the city, while Marian sailed through unnoticed, or so she thought.

The man in black followed her through the forest; it wasn't long before she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle with unease. Marian turned but saw nothing, the feeling continued with her for the next few minutes and she looked round again, this time to see the menacing form of Gisborne on his horse leering in her direction.

"Marian," he said with contempt. "I thought it was you I saw in Nottingham."

"Why should I not be there?" she replied. "I was obtaining some provisions."

He climbed down from the horse and tethered it to a tree then he held out his gloved hand, when she didn't pass the contents of her sack he snatched it from her, empting the bread rolls and dried foods. He threw the sack on the floor and she bent to retrieve the contents but his boot pushed her in the chest and she lost her balance, falling back onto the path.

"What have we here?"

"Food. I need to eat."

"I suppose you do. Who are you with?"

"I am alone, surely you can see that."

"Perhaps," he commented looking past the bare branches but seeing nothing which resembled Robin Hood or another of his gang.

"What do you want with me?" she asked him, standing and brushing the dry leaves off her cloak.

"I wanted to marry you," he croaked. "But that was a long time ago, you seem to make a habit of not marrying the man you are betrothed to."

"I do, but then it seems the man lets me down, when I thought I trusted him."

He glared at her with vehemence. "You should be mine."

"Ah, but I am an outlaw now, it does not seem possible. I am sure there is a price on my head"

"A hefty one," he assured her, with a glimmer of amusement.

"To consort with an outlaw is a crime; perhaps the Sheriff will hang you too."

"I am not consorting with you. I am doing my duty and will bring you in to hang."

"Again?" she asked, "It did not work last time, what makes you so sure it will this?"

"I can't see Robin Hood running through the trees to your rescue," he replied, smugly. "In fact we are very much alone. Where are you headed?"

"I do not think that is your business."

He roughly grabbed her arm and she shook him off as he said, "I make it my business especially when I come into contact with a notorious outlaw, who seems to be fending for herself."

"I am fending for myself. I do not need men to look after me as many women do?"

"No? But it would be useful would it not to have a man provide for you?"

"Perhaps, but I am not in a position for that to be possible."

"I am rather surprised that you are still in Nottingham, haven't you some cousin you could have lived with?"

"I could not leave people who depended on me."

"The Nightwatchman, you think that by being the Nightwatchman you can save every poor soul in Nottingham?"

"No. I help who I can, when I can and as I see fit."

"Well you won't be helping anyone anymore, you're coming with me."

She gasped as he grabbed her and began to fight him off; he had forgotten that the Nightwatchman could fight and well. She dodged and blocked despite having no weapon. Thinking of weapons he remembered the dagger he had used before and wondered then where he had stabbed her. She seemed to be out manoeuvring him when he fished it out again, but this time she caught the glint of the steel and still dodged away, knowing that she would be leaving her provisions behind in her flight to escape him. They continued in their battle and eventually she got the upper hand and kneed him hard in the groin but not before the dagger sliced her flesh once more.

As she made her bid for freedom she couldn't help but hear him shout in a pained manner after her, "I will get you, whatever the cost you will be mine to do with as I see fit."


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Will had been back for ages and Robin began to pace up and down the camp.

"Where is she?" he asked, more to himself than the rest of the gang.

Will eager to explain when he last saw her told Robin. "We parted before the city walls. I saw her in the city, I was dodging guards, they did not seem to notice her though. I did not see her when I made my exit. I thought she would be; long gone by then as I had to hide so often."

"That does not explain where she is now," Much replied with a shake of his head.

"She must have encountered trouble," Alan said, shrugging.

"But what kind?" Robin said with a rather grim expression on his face.

Marian slipped into the trees surrounding the blue pool thankful that some were evergreen and still held the area secret from prying eyes. She was fairly sure that he hadn't followed her and sank to the ground. Gisborne's knife seemed to be the bane of her life. She winced as she moved and gingerly unclipped her cloak and slipped it off her shoulders. She knew that Robin and the gang would be worried by now, but what could she do? She couldn't lead Gisborne back to the camp that was asking for trouble. She hoped that he had lost her trail and headed back to Nottingham to lick his wounds.

Marian turned her head and prodded her shoulder, it was still bleeding, soaking through her dress, but she doubted it was deep. She pulled the fabric away and looked again. Right in her assumptions she sighed, with her opposite hand she pulled the skin back to see that the blade had only gone as far as her shoulder bone, not too bad at all. She needed stitches and would need Djaq to stitch it for her, it would be difficult task to manage by herself and besides that she had no needle or thread on her person. She decided to rest for a few more moments then head back to the camp.

Much scratched the back of his head thoughtfully as he, John and Alan walked along the path or one of the many paths back to Nottingham.

"I'm not being funny but she could have come along any number of paths we could be looking for the rest of the day?"

"We look until she is found," Much replied.

"I was just saying," said Alan.

John said nothing but led the trio through the forest, they continued on for a while until they were not that far from Nottingham and saw something on the path.

"What's that?" asked Alan.

Robin. Will and Djaq were tracing Will's steps and arrived in the clearing, which provided them the view of the city beyond the field.

"Are we going back into to city?" asked Will.

"Yes but this time we stay together," Robin replied.

"It is food," Much declared picking up the items and placing them back in the sack that John had retrieved from the ground. "Food that we asked Marian to buy," he continued. "I do not like this. I do not like this one bit. Where is she? And what happened here?"

Marian reached the camp, it was deserted and for a moment wondered if they had left for Markwick without her. But as she surveyed the area she realised that wasn't so, wherever they had gone it had been in haste. She rifled through their supplies in the cave and then made her way outside while the day light remained, armed with thread and needled prepared to do what she dreaded, stitch herself back together.

Much, John and Alan gave the nearby area a through search before declaring there were no leads. Hearing the oncoming sound of human traffic they prepared themselves to fight whatever came their way if necessary. But it was only Robin with the rest of the gang.

"Did you see them?" asked Robin.

"See what?" asked Much.

"Hoof marks."

"Gisborne?" Alan asked.

Robin shrugged. "They were regular hoof marks in this direction, look here is one."

"Here are several," added Djaq. "Look altogether, suggests a horse was tethered here."

"We found this," said Much holding up the sack, "we think it was ….Marian's."

Robin winced as he said it and looked thoughtful. "We will go back to the camp then head to Locksley."


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Marian seated herself by the fire which had almost died but had been revived by her patience was beginning to warm her a little. She still had not stitched her arm, but knew that as there was still no sign of the gang she didn't have a choice. She peeled back the fabric of her dress and swallowed hard, it was one thing stitching someone's wound and another entirely to stitch up your own. Dipping a cloth in fresh water she gingerly bathed the area, wincing at the sudden sting and steeling herself for the pain that was to follow, with the stick of the needle. The needle was poised to pierce her flesh when she looked up and saw six surprised faces staring at her in amazement.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Robin finding his voice first. "We have been searching all over the forest for you."

"And Nottingham." added Will.

"I was unfortunately delayed," she replied, her voice even, firm although her hands began to shake and she rested them in her lap.

"What have you done?" asked Robin as if he was scolding a small child, he moved to her and examined the gash on her shoulder. "How did this happen?" he demanded.

"If you pause for breath I may have time to tell you," she retorted anger flaring in her eyes.

They stared at each other for a long moment broken by Djaq who said. "This needs stitching."

"I was about to," Marian said, as she held up the threaded needle in her hand.

"By yourself, I must say is that a good idea?" Much twittered.

"I was alone what choice did I have?" she bit back.

"How did you get lost in the first place?" asked Alan.

"I did not get lost. I was accosted."

"By anyone we know?" asked Robin squatting on his haunches and looking at her more steadily now.

Marian gasped as the needle bit into her flesh and then forced herself to answer Robin's question to take her mind off the pain "Gisborne."

"Gisborne?" repeated Much, horrified.

"Where is he now?" asked Alan.

"Home I would imagine nursing his wounds; I did not let him off lightly."

"Seems you were lucky though, very lucky," Much said, eyeing up her shoulder which was now almost stitched.

She frowned and added. "He used the dagger."

"Again?" asked John.

"Again," she affirmed. "But this time did not get as good an angle."

"That is good news for us…you," Much said with a huge sigh of relief.

"How did Gisborne know where you were?" asked Robin.

"He followed me from Nottingham I think"

"Does he know you are back with us?" he continued firing his questions at her.

"No I did not say I was with you, I gave him the impression that I was living alone."

"Good."

"What now?" asked Will.

"We will spend another night here, in the cave and then start our journey to Markwick in the morning," Robin informed them.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Marian felt the stare of Robin, saw the looks he gave her from across the fire. Looks which said,' you're an idiot', 'you're brave', 'I wish I could apologise', but they said nothing and both seethed inside. When the light faded she made the excuse that she was tired and cold and headed into the inner cave to sleep. Her shoulder throbbed and she fingered it lightly with the pads of her fingers and winced. She lay down on the hard, cold floor of the cave pulling her blanket and cloak over her shivering frame.

"Master," Much said to Robin. "Are you not going to talk to her?"

"Who?" Robin said, being evasive, having a relationship was one thing; having your every movement scrutinised by the five other people you resided with was something else entirely.

"Marian of course, who else would I mean?" he said quietly. "You have not hardly spoken since we returned."

"Talk to her," John said.

As Djaq put in. "Talking is good, sometimes."

"I don't mean to be funny," said Alan putting his two cents worth into the mix. "But it wasn't her fault she was followed by Gisborne was it? It was just one of those things."

"It could have been worse," offered Will.

"Yes," said Much "Much worse, she could have…."

"I," said Robin. "Get the picture, thank you."

He shook his head at them, it was like having five mothers, especially Much, he was by far the worst and yet he knew they only did and said these things because they cared. Marian was lying down he went to her side and sat down, resting his arms on his bended knees.

"Marian," he said, she didn't reply but he knew she could not be sleeping that soon. "Marian."

"I am sleeping," she replied.

"People who are sleeping do not usually reply to other peoples questions like that."

She rolled over and looked up at him added. "I was trying to sleep."

"Why?"

She sighed and sat up inching herself to sit with her back against the rock. "To avoid talking to you."

"Really?" he asked, swivelling to look at her, barely making her features out in the darkness. He groped for a candle and lit it, so that they could see one another, for some reason he felt that important.

She gave him half a smile and said. "You seem at cross words with me. I did nothing wrong. When I fled I kept away from here….I went to the blue pool, he did not follow me."

"I am sorry. I did not mean….I was worried; we all were when you had not returned all manner of things flooded my mind. Marian…" he said and then bit off.

"What?" she asked gently and he moved to face her, to hold her face in his hands, to touch, to feel, to make sure she was really there, that she was alive, with him, right at that moment.

"I love you," he whispered and wondered why he did not say the words as often as he should or indeed wanted to. "The thought of anything happening to you…I just do not want to lose you again. I could not bear it."

Taking one of his hands between her own she replied. "You are not going to lose me, I am right here."

"Tuck thought perhaps you did not want to be in the forest, with me."

"It is not you, it is here. I am always cold, perhaps in the Spring the days will not be so cold, so long, perhaps our bellies will not constantly rumble from lack of nourishment, perhaps it will be better, easier to survive."

"You will not leave me?" he asked, sometimes when he was with her he felt so vulnerable, so defenceless. But it was good she saw all parts of him and knew and loved him for everything that he was and would always be.

"No," she replied, as softly as he, tracing her fingers over his hands and feeling the calluses of his palms. "I will not leave you."

They met in a kiss to seal her commitment to him as her lips parted he drank deeply and she gasped with pleasure as he feathered kisses all along her jaw. The rumble of the gang moving in the outer cave broke them apart.

Speaking with tenderness that came from her heart she said, "I love you Robin, I will always be by your side, whatever happens."


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

The following morning dawned grey as Much went to the outer cave and peeked out deciding that it was fine enough to make breakfast outside. No one else were stirring, he was pleased that the few words they shared with Robin seemed to have some effect for he and Marian were sleeping locked in a tender embrace, their blankets secure about their frames to keep in the heat.

They all were up, ready and everything was tidied away with little evidence of their existence two hours later. They all carried the bare minimum for survival and deserted the camp with a final glance. For what would be a trip of several days perhaps a couple of weeks.

Marian sighed; everyone seemed to be in good spirits which was good news, what however was not was her shoulder which hadn't let up its dull throb since yesterday. The weather conditions made the going slower than Robin would have liked but each step took them closer to their destination. They rested the first night after walking perhaps a mere fourteen miles before they set off again and mid morning just when Much was thinking about filling his belly with food they reached the settlement of Edwinstowe. They were still in Sherwood Forest and would be for some miles to follow.

The gang encountered a welcoming reception as they entered the village, the people emerged from their cottages and were eager to speak with them and invite them into their humble abodes to offer what meagre food they had, to share amongst Robin Hood and his gang.

Robin as usual seemed to drink up the attention and Marian wanting to stay somewhat in the background, seeing as she wasn't supposed to be part of the gang as far as the Sheriff was concerned walked slowly off to investigate. Leaving Much to eat the remainder of her portion, despite having walked a long way she was not hungry. Her shoulder was aching; she thought it odd really that her stomach wound for which she almost died was not as painful as a simple scratch on her shoulder.

As she meandered through she came across the church, it was remarkably made from stone, she had heard about this from her father, the original one having been replaced in 1175. It was beautiful she thought as she opened the door and stepped inside, the harshness of the wind suddenly gone and she sighed with relief. There were no places to sit, but that was normal. She chose to sit halfway down the church, on the floor, her back to the wall.

She peeled back her cloak and took a peek under the bandage Djaq has fashioned yesterday, it wasn't pretty, perhaps she would be better off here in Edwinstowe then staying with the gang and slowing them down. She sighed long and deep, she promised Robin that she wouldn't leave him, that her place was by his side. Marian covered her shoulder and pulled her cloak back in place, if she could withstand the pain of Djaq performing surgery on her she could live with and not let on of the pain of her weeping shoulder that was just how it had to be.

She looked up as the door opened and was surprised to see Will.

"Robin is looking for you," he informed her. "We need to leave."

"I will be right there," she replied.

He turned to exit but returned "Marian are you alright?" he asked carefully.

"I am quite well thank you," she said to him with a smile and spent one more minute praying that she would be.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for your feedback

Part 16

The second night was spent in the open and just as cold as the first had been. They lit several small fires and huddled up together their body heat, warming the person beside them. Marian lay awake in the stillness of the night, she was tired, exhausted but sleep was denied her, she hoped they reached their destination soon, she could not keep up the pretence that everything was well with her much longer. Beside her Robin moved and in his sleep outstretched his arm to encompass her body and pull her closer to his frame. She was surprised that he was warm and took the opportunity to snuggle in further, exhaustion finally overtaking pain and fear of the unknown. They moved on in the morning coming to the edge of the Earl of Marwick's estate that afternoon.

It was quiet, but the days were short and men were no able to toil in the fields in the dark at this time of year. The reception they received as they walked passed the cottages was the exact opposite of Edwinstowe. Not one person ventured further from the doorway of their home.

"I must say," Much whispered loudly. "I do not like this; in fact I think I hate this. No I know I hate this. Tell me master why are we doing this?"

"To save Lord Markwick and his son you idiot," snapped Alan in response when Robin remained silent.

"Still. I do not like this, this feels…feels….."

"They are just wary," Robin replied. "They have been hounded by the Sheriff and now perhaps they fear you will torment them also."

Djaq giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Much.

"You, tormenting people," she replied, chuckling to herself.

"Well….I well," Much muttered.

"Take it as a compliment," John said.

Much shrugged, shut up and smiled to himself, perhaps he would.

The manor house was bigger than both the manor of Knighton and Locksley combined and this was perhaps the reason the Sheriff of Nottingham coveted it so dearly. The lands Robin knew were on all sides of the property, making some of the cottagers in Nottingham and the remainder in Yorkshire.

"It is big," said Will unnecessarily.

"The front door is there," said Much squinting into the fading light.

"So it is, but we are going via the back," Robin informed the gang.

"We are?" replied Much disappointed.

"It is too conspicuous for seven of us to enter by the front."

They found their way round the big house and were about to rap upon the door when Marian stumbled into John.

"Whoa steady!" he said taking her by the arms and righting her as she gasped when he clutched her injury.

"Marian!" Robin's voice cut through the heavy silence which materialized after John's comment.

"I am well."

"You said that earlier and you looked pale," said Will.

"Marian." Robin repeated.

"Alright," she conceded, knowing that they were going to stand on the doorstep until she told them. "My shoulder," she sighed heavily as even in the dusk she could make out Robin look of concern and anger blended into one.

"Why did you not say?" he asked.

"I did not want to worry you."

"You are worrying me now," he peered closer and said to Much. "Torch."

"Here," said Much handing him a lit torch he lit especially.

Robin studied her face clearly, which was laced with a fine film of sweat she looked back at him directly and he said. "You have a fever."

Djaq steeped forward and felt Marian's brow. "Yes you do, and you know it."

"And yet still you did not say," Robin implored.

"You have had your mind on other things."

"Marian!" he said, his voice a groan of anguish and anger.

"Robin. Torch, let me see" said Djaq.

He held the candle so that she could peel back the layers of Marian's clothing.

"Ewww," exclaimed Much as the wound was revealed.

"It does not look good I know," Marian admitted.

"I still can not believe you did not say," Robin added. "Djaq?"

"When we are in the house, I will go to the kitchens, make a good herbal poultice, it will be fine."

"It's full of pus" muttered Much.

"Too much detail," said Alan from the sidelines, looking unwell from just the conversation.

"Shouldn't we be knocking on the door," said Will, finally breaking up the party examining Marian's shoulder.

"Indeed, let do it," Robin said with a sigh in Marian's direction.

Knocking on the door and whilst waiting for a reply, he firmly took Marian's hand in his own, for the moment at least she was going to stay right by his side, where he could keep his eye on her.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

"No beggars," said the manservant and shut the door in Robin's face.

He tried again and this time put his foot in the door and said. "I need to speak to the Earl, now."

"He doesn't receive unnamed guests," the manservant added.

"He'll see me, tell him I have come to help him."

The manservant shut the door in their faces again, then thought about what the man has said. He was not alone; he did not force entry even though he was accompanied by at least what appeared to be five men and one woman. And he wasn't sure but he thought he had met him before, giving them the benefit of the doubt he went to fetch his master. To be on the safe side however they returned to the door armed, with an array of menservants in the shadows to attack if necessary.

The door reopened and Alistair stood there a torch in his hand as he stared at the man before him "Is it? It can not be?" he said.

"It has been a long time," said Robin.

"Robin? Of Locksley?"

"Well I was I am not sure I am now, they call me…"

"Robin Hood," Alistair filled in for him.

"Yes," said Robin with a nod of his head.

"Walter," Alistair said to the manservant "Take Robin's men to the servant's quarters I am sure they are in dire need of feeding and a warm place to lay their heads. Meanwhile ask for some food to be sent up for us."

"Certainly Sir," he replied.

Robin nodded to the gang to precede him and then he and Marian followed.

In the great Hall Alistair indicated they should be seated.

"Marian," he said bending over her hand to kiss it. "I have not seen you for a long time."

"You have not frequented Nottingham for over a year and I am now not part of the noble circle."

"Are you well?" he asked suddenly noticing she was pale and glistening with an unhealthy glow.

"I…" Marian began.

"No she is not," Robin cut in. "She has a wound on her left shoulder which is festering."

"I will call a physician."

"NO!" the echoed together, reminders of Pitts flooding into their minds.

"But Djaq, one of my men is able to make a poultice if she can get into the kitchen."

"You said one of your men was a she?"

"She is a she, she dresses as a boy," Marian replied with a smile.

"To protect herself?"

"One reason," nodded Robin.

"Walter," Alistair said when the manservant brought the food. "See to it that Marian has a room and anything else she needs immediately."

"Come," said Walter to Marian. "We have rooms prepared."

Marian looked at Robin as if asking permission to leave in a sarcastic manner.

"Go," he said "I will find you later."


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

"Well I take it you have not come to toast my health." Alistair said with a smile.

"We can toast your health after this is over. Do you know that the Sheriff is planning on killing you?"

"I would put nothing past him; his second in command is a nasty piece of work too. He comes here and tells me who I should be paying my taxes to, who my people should be bowing down to. I will not have it. I have not entertained his ideas in the past and I will not start now."

"I fear you have no choice, not if you wish to remain here."

"We could make a stand? Isn't that what you are here for? You and your men?"

"We are here to see you safe wherever that might be. But first we have business intercepting some money bound for Nottingham from Heartland Abbey. My men and I need to leave tomorrow. Today we wanted to warn you of the impending danger. You need to think of where you could flee to, if it comes to that."

"You think it might?"

"I know it will, unless you cede to Vasey's commands, they will kill you and force the boy to do as they see fit."

"The boy? My son? Aubrey? He is but a child still."

"It does not matter," said Robin with a shake of his head. "They will, enforce it. You, both of you need to leave soon, you have perhaps a week maybe more. My men and I will be back for you. There is however one thing I ask of you."

"Ask? Whatever it is I will grant you, if it is in my power."

"Marian, she is unwell, she will slow us down I ask that she may stay with you until we return."

"Consider it done my friend," the older man told Robin. "Now it is late I must be taking my leave and getting to my bed. There will be a room prepared for you."

He summoned Walter and bid Robin a goodnight. Walter showed Robin to his room.

"We drew a bath for you Sir, if there is anything more I can do."

"No thank you, you have done enough," Robin told Walter.

He eyed the still steaming water and made a quick decision as he had not bathed for months, five minutes would be all that he needed and in hot water too. He undressed and slipped carefully in, it was soothing, it felt healing, it was wonderful.

Robin jolted awake, the water was still hot, he couldn't have been sleeping for long. He pulled himself up and climbed out, drying and dressing himself. He needed to find the gang and then see Marian before he could think of sleeping for the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

In the kitchen Much remained at the table still chewing on a piece of meat, he looked up as Robin appeared. The kitchens were grand for their day and possibly the most modern that Much had had the pleasure to sit in.

"Hungry?" he asked pushing a plate of leftovers in Robin's direction.

"No I ate in the great hall," he replied, sliding onto the bench opposite his manservant and his best friend. "Where are the others?"

"Sleeping," said Much with a mouthful. "Except Djaq, she went to see Marian."

"You should sleep too, we are leaving early to intercept this money."

"I will but this food….it is wonderful to eat again."

"Do not eat too much you will regret it and I need for you to keep up with us in the morning."

Much looking sheepish put the remaining meat down, "I'll save the rest for Djaq."

"Good idea," said Robin with half a smile "By the way; I have a hot bath sitting in my chamber."

"You smell like you have used it." Much told him, sniffing the air.

"I did, but I also know how fond you are of keeping yourself clean and wondered perhaps you would like to use it."

"But you have been in it," Much said, turning up his nose.

"Yes," Robin said. "But…it is hot water and when will you next have an opportunity like this?"

"True but the room is yours to sleep in I do not think it is appropriate for me to…"

"Much!" said Robin cutting him off mid-sentence. "I have to see Marian you have time to bathe."

Much smiled. "Very well, thank you master I will….will do that right now."

Robin gave him directions to the room which had been provided for him to use during his stay before heading in the direction of Marian's. Just outside the kitchen he bumped into Djaq returning from the very place.

"How is she?" he asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice without succeeding.

"The weapon obviously had been used recently and not washed. I cleaned the wound, thoroughly, applied the poultice and dressed it. There is more poultice left. I have left instructions with one of the house servants. I do not think she is well enough to be travelling with us further. She still has the fever, but is not delirious." Djaq shrugged. "It could one of two ways, she could start to improve or deteriorate before she gets better."

Robin who was well aware of what could happen nodded grimly and said. "You have done well, go, eat there is still some food in the kitchens, and sleep," he patted her on the shoulder before continuing on his journey.

There was no reply to the soft knocking he offered so he lifted the latch and slowly entered the room. The chamber was about the same size as her room had been at Knighton, the bed larger, room for two he thought. Her eyes were closed and her hair lay splayed across the pillow. After watching her from the doorway for some minutes she startled him as she spoke.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" her voice was soft with an amused lilt to it and he ruefully approached the bed and sat upon the counterpane, facing her.

Marian's face was still alarmingly pale, with a fine sheet of sweat glistening on her brow despite the cold night. She smelt of lavender and he supposed she had bathed too. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity looking deep into the other's soul. Finally Robin spoke.

"How are you feeling?" his voice seemed gravelly and he coughed to clear it as he reached for her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it soothingly.

"As I look I expect," she told him. "You still leaving, tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Without me?"

"Yes. I do not think you are in a position to object."

"Perhaps not. I would slow you down."

"Yes you would," he offered gently.

"It is late should you not be sleeping?" she asked him raising one eyebrow in a questioning glance.

"I wanted….. I needed to see you….. I needed to see that you were alright. Marian this is too close to what happened in Sherwood…I could not bear it again"

"I am fine, nothing a few days recuperation will not benefit from."

"Having you here, is good too," he added.

"Good for Alistair and Aubrey?"

"If the Sheriff comes….and Gisborne."

"I will take the men here and we will make a stand, you know that," she told him.

"I have told Alistair how dire the situation is. I do not think he quite believes me but the time will come…"

"And we will be here for him, we will fight for and with him, we will succeed, we have to believe that, as I believe in you," she implored, he looked weary, more than that he looked exhausted, she also knew had not finished what he needed to say and waited for him to continue.

"Marian," he cupped her warm face between his hands, his thumbs caressing the soft skin of her cheeks. "I can give you no wealth, nor security. I have no home, no name; my lands are in the hands of those I despise. All I can give you is my heart."

"You have already given me that; I hold your heart in mine."

"Marian," he said, his voice husky with emotion. "Will you be my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I would marry you tomorrow if we had the opportunity."

Robin leant down and brushed his lips across hers deepening it slightly as she responded. She gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes, he not wanting to leave her shimmied up the bed and leant back against the pillows letting her use him as a pillow of her own. Robin wrapped his arms lightly around her, wriggling beneath the counterpane. He entwined their fingers and fingered her ring finger tentatively, before sleep claimed his overtired body.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

Marian lay in the bed, and winced the serving girl was sweet but not gentle in her administrations as she redressed the wound. The infection was not spreading which was something to be thankful for but what was infected had not improved in the last twenty four hours since Djaq had first dealt with it. She wondered where Robin and the gang would be spending the night, not safe and warm like she was. Warm, she was too warm she pushed the covers down, but then felt chilly so pulled them back up as the girl protested and told her to keep still. Eventually it was done and the serving girl proceeded to force some stew down Marian's throat after half the bowl was gone Marian feigned the need the sleep, and the serving girl slipped away.

The day had passed a mixture of sleeping fitfully and dreaming wild and horrendous dreams of Gisborne and his parting words to her and she feared this night would pass the same. She didn't have Robin tonight like she had had last night.

Last night; she had felt so hot, so out of her body as the dreams took over when she tried to sleep, but he had been there and he had held her every time she cried out, every time she thought Gisborne had gotten Robin, he was there holding her tight, soothing her in the embrace and kissing her damp hair with his soft lips. By the time she had woken from a more restful but still fitful sleep he and the gang were long gone.

It was still the middle of the night when the dreams began again, Gisborne was running Robin through with a sword, and then the victim turned into herself. She didn't die however as she found herself forced to marry Gisborne under the watchful eye of the Sheriff who said she wasn't going to be free this time. She woke with a jerk, her whole body damp with perspiration and she wasn't sure if it was the fever or dream induced, her breathing ragged she forced herself to return it to normal and gradually the fear and horror receded. Marian moved, pain soared through her body and she regretted it as she took a drink from the wooden cup beside her bed, fever or not she decided she was going to try and get out of bed in the morning there had to be something useful she could do at the home of Alistair of Markwick.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

Robin and the gang made good time as they travelled north, which made Robin realise how much Marian had been slowing them down without even being aware of it at the time. He was silent for more than two days, Little John offering more conversation than he and finally Much could not bear it any longer.

"She will be alright," he told his master. "You said so yourself and Djaq has not given us reason to suspect otherwise."

Robin looked at him and replied. "It is not just Marian; I have other things on my mind."

"Like what?" shrugged Alan as they walked along.

"My dad always said it was good to talk about your worries," added Will.

Robin stopped and the gang did likewise, he turned to face them and said, "I worry that we will miss the interception of the money. I worry that we will not get back to Alistair before the Sheriff and Gisborne arrive and yes I worry about Marian too."

"Well," said Much trying to be supportive and encouraging. "We are almost at the place where we are to accost the money then we have perhaps a two day walk back, we can do it. I know we can."

"Yeah we've been in tight situations before and we always manage somehow," added Alan.

Robin shut his eyes and sighed then said. "You are right, come we have more miles to cover before we reach our destination."

The Sheriff and Gisborne stood in the courtyard of Nottingham Castle, both waiting impatiently for the horses to be ready along with the men who were accompanying them. The bitter cold air showing up the horses breath like wisps of smoke.

"It should be no more than a day or so ride from here, if we make good time," said Guy.

"Good. It is more than freezing," the Sheriff said frowning and then yelling. "Get on with it, we want to leave today."

"Brother John," said Guy, greeting the monk who had appeared in the courtyard beside them.

"Good day for a ride is it not?" he said, smiling at Vasey's face.

"It's freezing man," the Sheriff uttered.

"I am used to it."

"Yes, I understand you are," he replied dryly, imaging that life at the monastery was more than chilly even indoors.

"Are we ready?"

"I believe so," said Guy.

"This," said the Sheriff. "Should be a piece of cake, with no Hood to intervene, we get the house, the lands, the money from the Abbey."

"At least we hope," muttered Guy.

"Have you heard anything which would lead you to believe he knows about our scam?" the Sheriff continued.

"N," Guy bluntly replied.

"Have you seen any of the outlaws recently?" enquired Brother John.

"Well?" asked Vasey to Guy. "Have you?"

Guy shrugged and answered. "Some of your men claimed they saw one of Hood's men a week or so ago, here in Nottingham but he slipped through their fingers and…."

"And what?" asked the Sheriff impatiently. "Spit it out Gisborne."

"I saw Marian," he confessed.

"When?" asked the Sheriff.

"About the same time the guard saw one of Hood's men. I saw her in the forest; she had been to Nottingham to buy bread and oats. I would have brought her in, but she kicked me, fights like no other woman I have met," he said with a snarl at the reminder the words brought.

"No matter," Vasey replied. "She can wait, Alistair can not. And I for one think Hood will still be in his hidey hole, look it's even beginning to snow."

"Wonderful," muttered Guy under his breath, snow was exactly what they didn't need right now, but on the other hand would keep Robin Hood and his gang far away from Alistair Cadwaller and his village on the edge of Nottinghamshire and Yorkshire.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

Robin had placed the gang in equal halves across the road. They all had him in their line of vision as they waited for the signal somewhat half heartedly as this was the second day they lay in wait for the money. The trundle of wheels woke them from their daydream just as Much's stomach began to growl for its lunch. After the signal they fired their arrows on the unsuspecting trio of monks. Robin and Alan jumping down at the same time blocking the men's path.

"What have we here gentlemen?" Robin said, nodding at John and Will.

The monks were not as they appeared either, as suddenly they drew out swords, but after a mild combat were overwhelmed by the six outlaws.

"Gisborne's men?" asked Will.

"Perhaps," said Robin with a shrug as he levered off the lid to the chest.

All six of them peered in as it creaked, then popped open.

"Ahhhhh" sighed Much.

"I do like it when a job goes according to plan," said Alan.

"It's not over yet, we have to dispose of it, we can not carry it all back to Markwick."

Marian sighed as she walked up and down the great hall supervising what she now called defence practise. She had gotten out of bed the day she promised herself she would and here she was a few days later implanting the idea which sprang to her mind on that first day. If they were to defend their homes, the men, particularly had to know how. In an ideal situation she would have wanted to teach some of the women too, but there was not time.

There were three groups of men in the hall, some with staffs, some with swords and the third with bows; it had become apparent that while a number of the men were passable with a bow, none were expert, even Alistair or Aubrey. The former however was masterful with the sword and was now teaching one of the young men how to block efficiently. She herself would have demonstrated all three means of defence but her shoulder was still healing. Marian didn't know if even that was a correct thing to say, the pus was still active in the centre of the wound but the edges and sides had healed over well and the fever was all but gone, so she knew she was on the mend. Still she needed to save using it until she had to, until the house was under siege.

Marian had a sense of foreboding down to the pit of her stomach that Robin would not be back in time that she would have to fight off Gisborne and the Sheriff's men alone. A boy from the village approached her and she fixed her attention on him as he explained how they had made as many weapons as they had material for. She sighed, all they had to do now was practise and wait, and that perhaps was the hardest task of all.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Gisborne and the Sheriff reached the outskirts of Markwick, a further two days after Robin had secured the chest of money which Brother John had promised to share with the Sheriff. Both still none the wiser that the money had fallen into the hands of Robin Hood and his men. Brother John reined up beside them and the soldiers fell in behind the three men on horseback.

"Here we are," said Guy.

"Indeed a fine village," said Brother John.

"And will be yours as long as you pay your taxes to Nottingham," Vasey told the monk.

Brother John smiled and said. "Yes," inwardly promising himself some extra taxes of his own.

"We will set fire to three outer cottages," Guy told the two men. "Thus not razing the entire community and having to re-build."

"Good to see you thinking at last Gisborne," said the Sheriff and Guy shot him an unseen glare of contempt.

The army advanced quietly on the manor of Markwick, hoping to conceal their presence as long as possible.

The boy ran unseen from the edge of the village to the manor house where he banged on the door in repeated succession, the cue that the attack had begun. Marian ensured that each man take his appointed post as they bolted the door of the manor.

As the houses blazed it caused the villagers who lived on the edge of the manor to either fight and defend their burning abodes or flee either to the countryside or the Manor. It was chaotic as Gisborne, the Sheriff, Brother John and their men tried to stay in charge of the situation, people ran everywhere and in all directions and it took Gisborne some time to regroup all his men into some semblance of order.

The line moved forward into the village itself honing in on its target the manor. The men inside watched and waited, and finally Marian with a nod at Alistair gave the signal for the firing to begin. It was intense, the Sheriff lost men, Alistair lost some villages but the strength of the Sheriff's men and the inexperience of Alistair's soon meant that the doors to the manor were being forced open and then those inside were driven to fight with swords and staffs.

Marian was still upstairs, watched from the window, when the man at her side fell, she retrieved his bow and arrow for herself. They were still coming; the soldiers and she wondered where the Sheriff had obtained so many men from. The guard was aiming it straight at her and she supposed she could shy away but that was not in her nature. It was at this exact moment that Guy looked up at the window from his mount; recognition flooded his face as he saw Marian standing there at the window of the manor house. She acted then despite the pain, the pull of her left shoulder and she held the bow fast, drawing back with her right arm and firing the shot which hit the guard point blank in the chest. Guy glared at her and despite everything going on around them she saw the look of disgust and displeasure he had for her.

Marian knew it was time to go, now that Gisborne realised she was there and ran down the stairs, to find Aubrey lurking in the shadows afraid of what was happening and Alistair in combat. She fought with Alistair to over power the soldier then said, "We must leave."

"I can not leave my people," he shouted back over the noise of the battle.

"If you do not leave, they will all perish, you also. What good will that do any of you? It is what the Sheriff wants, come let's go now while we still have a chance."

She grabbed Aubrey with her left arm despite the dull throb and pulled him with her to the back door, Alistair took one look in each direction.

"Go master," said one manservant. "We will surrender if you go then our lives will be spared."

Alistair looked doubtful but Walter the chief manservant pushed him on. "Master let us go, I will accompany you."

This seemed to sway the Earl's mind and he nodded, fleeing from his home and his lands and his title, with nothing but one manservant, an outlaw and the most precious thing of all, his only surviving son.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

They ran across the fields into the woods for cover, Marian finding the necessity to stop several times to shoot at arrow in the direction of an odd soldier before he reached them. Once under the canopy of the bare trees, they slowed their pace, Aubrey was beginning to tire and Marian didn't like to admit she was too.

Despite that she insisted they continue, until Aubrey declared that he could step no further. Looking round for somewhere suitable to camouflage the trio Marian eventually set them between two large trees which were partially joined at the foot of the trunk, pulled some evergreen shrubbery over them and told the party of men to stay put and silent, she would return for them.

She moved quietly, listening for any sounds not common to the woods, the ground was hard underfoot, the air cold, the sky when she peered up, grey between the nude branches of the trees, perhaps heralding snow; she hoped not. After walking for a mile or so she heard voices. She trod more carefully, took her bow, and arrow in case she had to defend her life and not for the first time today. Marian glanced back at the sky, it was darkening, a clear sign that the shortest day would be upon them in a week or so's time and still moved forward, her curiosity getting the better of her fear.

Marian stopped when she had a good vantage point of the vagrants seated around a pathetic fire below her, however to be fair perhaps they were just trying to get it lit. It seemed an unlikely place to rest a while, but she guessed the party had some reason for it. Pulling her bow and arrow into place to fire she said it a heavily disguised Yorkshire accent.

"I am armed, stand up, surrender or I will shoot."

She smiled when one by one they did, all with their backs to her, her accent was obviously better than she gave herself credit for. The tall thin man turned though and then shook his head at her. "Marian, what are you doing?"

"You should be more careful," she admonished Robin. "If I can creep up on you and you do not realise. Who else could surprise and overwhelm you all?"

"Come down from there," he added, she stood on a ledge perhaps six foot above the camp.

"I can not. Alistair, Aubrey and Walter are but a mile from here, hiding in the recess of two trees."

"What happened?" asked Robin collecting his weapons and climbing up to meet her.

"I will tell you on the way," she replied. "It will be fully dark soon. I do not think Aubrey will take well to travelling at night."

"He might have to," Robin replied wryly. Turning he added. "John, come with us."

"What about the rest of us?" asked Much looking hurt.

"I thought you were going to catch something for supper." Robin stated.

"Djaq was going to catch the rabbit; I was going to cook it."

"Well be doing that whilst we are gone," Robin told him and followed Marian and Little John through the trees to the Earl, his son and manservant.

The group of outlaws with the addition of Alistair, Aubrey and Walter sat round a much better fire eating the rabbit that Djaq had finally caught and Much had cooked. Robin and the gang had had a lengthy description of events from the Earl of Markwick as they ate, with additions by Walter and Aubrey. Marian had been quiet, having told Robin a much shorter version on the way to collect the two men and boy.

"So Master," said Much, licking his fingers, to make sure he had ate every last morsel. "What is the plan?"


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

"The plan has changed," he replied to Much's question.

"To what?" asked Alan.

"We camped here to make a base, to then come back to if the Sheriff had not attacked Markwick, but we are too late. Now we move north in the morning."

"North?" said Alistair unsure.

"You are still not safe."

"I do not wish to live in the north of England they say some are barbarians."

"And they are not here?" Marian asked. Thinking of one or two herself.

"I was not thinking of direct north. I was thinking more…….Belgium."

"Belgium!" exclaimed Much. "How are we going to get them there?"

"I have no money," said Alistair. "All we have are the clothes on our backs. Marian encouraged to take with us warm clothing and anything perhaps of value, I for one did not listen to her, I thought we would retain my lands my home."

"No matter," said Robin with a smile, "we can help."

"You have money?" asked Aubrey.

"We were successful intercepting a great deal of money which was to be share between the Sheriff and Brother John. The poor of Yorkshire have a good deal of it and tonight, Djaq, Will and Little John will distribute bags to the survivors of the battle of Markwick. There is money to see you across the North Sea and set you up in Belgium, perhaps not to the comfort you are used to, but it will be enough for you to build on. What remains we will distribute in Nottinghamshire," Robin explained.

"You have thought this out well," Alistair said.

"I try to; sometimes a plan is thwarted and flawed. I am flawed," Robin admitted.

"Are you leaving us to go on our way tomorrow?" Walter asked.

"No we will see you to the nearest port, there is a small port on the east coast."

"Grimsby" said Alistair nodding. "And we have to start again."

"Yes."

"Father," said Aubrey suddenly. "I know this isn't the kind of thing Lady Marian meant when she said to take something of value but I took this."

He pressed something metal into his father's hand. Alistair held it over the fire to examine it better; it was the family crest, something they could take to the new land, for the beginning of their new life.

"This was the best choice son," he replied, ruffling his hair and the boy smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry there was not a update yesterday I went out for the day.

Part 26

The group of bedraggled men and women sought shelter against the rock, it blocked out the wind but did nothing to stop the chill seeping into their bones and staying there, Much thought he would remain cold until it thawed in the spring. They sat upright, their backs leaning on the hard rock, a fire or two in front of them.

"How do we sleep?" asked Aubrey.

"Sitting up," said Djaq. "You will find you are so tired you will just sleep."

He looked unconvinced and soon found that he was shoulder to shoulder with her and his father, that giving extra heat. Aubrey was also given one of the blankets they had been carrying with them, the remainder shared around and they all hushed into a mixture of silence and muted whispers.

Marian shifted; the rock was no comfortable pillow and finally settled nestled up to Robin, as her head rested on his shoulder when after a long silence he spoke in a hushed whisper.

"We have not had time to talk. How are you feeling? Has it healed?"

Moving again to look at him she replied. "It is better than it was."

"But?" he questioned.

"But what?"

"But…Tell me Marian or I will light a torch disturb Much, who has made himself comfortable on my shoulder and look for myself."

"The fever has gone, the infection has almost gone, the middle remains a little infected but it will heal fully soon, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Is that how it really is?"

"Yes, why would I lie?"

"Then that is what I wanted to hear," he told her with a smile.

Robin took a look at the rest of the camp, the other whispering had ceased. Much was snoring moderately in his ear and he cupped her face with his hand, his fingertips cool on her even colder cheek.

"What are you doing?" she whispered so softly he barely heard her.

"Warming us up a little," he replied, wagging his eyebrows mischievously, not lost on her despite the dark.

His lips grazed hers with tenderness, filling them indeed with a spark which if ignited properly would burn brightly enough to be felt down to the tips of their toes and warm them forever.


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

It took the party several days to reach the port of Grimsby. They were far enough away from Nottingham to secure accommodation at an inn. People here didn't pay much attention who stayed and who didn't, the place was thriving. Full of seafaring folk, nobles, merchants, travellers, peasants and criminals alike all mixed into the town so that no one really cared what the man or woman beside him was up to, along as it was not to steal his purse.

A day after arrival Robin had secured passage for them and the boat left the following morning at dawn. Robin and Marian stood on the quay to bid them farewell and Godspeed on their journey. Robin passed each man and the boy a purse full of money.

"This will set you up in Belgium to make a new name for yourselves, to live the life you want to lead and in the way in which you desire to live it," he said.

"You…." Alistair said. "You both have been or salvation. I am saddened that we have left our people behind."

"We saw that those remained will not starve this winter," Robin assured him.

"I know that you did, thank you,"

"And," said Marian, taking Alistair's hand in hers and squeezing it in a reassuring manner. "Whatever lands and wealth you have, it is love that matters. Love for your son, for each other. It does not matter if you have no where to lay your head as long as you both lay your heads together at night and walk side by side by day," she smiled and he took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing her.

Robin after helping Aubrey into the vessel wrapped his arm about Marian's shoulders and they waved at the departing company. Turning to her he said. "I think it is about time we went back to Nottingham."

She smiled, looked behind her at the gang waiting for the word that they were to move on, before fixing her attention back on Robin.

"Yes. I believe it is."


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Part 28

The gang arrived back in Nottinghamshire in time to distribute the remainder of Brother John and the Sheriff's wealth among the poor and needy before securing themselves a feast of their own. Much declared it was the finest Christmas meal he had prepared and cooked for a very long time, full and replete the gang sat back to talk.

"It is almost New Year, time for a new beginning; I wonder what will be different? What the future might hold?" Much mused.

The gang sat round the small fire inside the cave. He looked at Marian and Robin, they seemed close since their return from Yorkshire and he could not quite put his finger on why. Even now she leant against him and Robin ran his fingers repeatedly through her hair. Robin then looked across at her, both remembering the promise they had made.

"In the New Year?" Robin asked Marian. "Tuck can perform such ceremonies."

"Tuck," she replied thoughtfully, adding. "At Edwinstowe church."

"Edwinstowe," Robin echoed, then said. "It is more than a day's walk from here."

"It was pretty," she simply replied.

Robin paused and unexpectedly, raised Marian's hand to his lips and kissed her. "For you anything," he said his voice lilted with charm and she shook her head in amusement.

There was a pause as they looked at each other and then she reached forward kissing him full on the mouth, he caught her as she moved, his hands firmly around her waist and drew her to sit on his lap, drawing out and lengthening the kiss, to which the gang all tried to discreetly turn a blind eye to.

When Robin and Marian faced the gang again Much said slowly piecing it together "Edwinstowe……Church…..Tuck. You are getting married. Why did you not tell us?"

"When did you decide to make an honest man of him?" Alan asked grinning at Marian.

"Yes I can see from your expression, you decide this a while ago. Why did you not tell us?" added Djaq.

"Edwinstowe, good choice, they will welcome us there," offered Will.

"Congratulations," added Little John.

"I must say," began Much. "That I feel hurt that you did not confide in us sooner. When did you decide this anyway? We are your friends, companions, family and yet you shielded it from us."

"Shut up," said Alan. "We know now don't we, before the happy event."

"Even so…..Master," protested Much.

Robin shared a glance with Marian, they looked back at the manservant and the rest of the gang and for the moment just smiled.

The End

To be continued………


End file.
